Aguas Turbulentas
by gaiaspink
Summary: dos princesas secuestradas por los piratas,una en vusca de su tan esperada vengansa sera capas de matar al hombre k ama? pesimo el sumary lo canbiare. je Gracias a Atori-chan por el nombre para el fic soy mala pa eso. dejen sus reviews por fis n n
1. Chapter 2

aguas turbulentas

Gaia.- Konnichiwa a tods, este fic esta basado en 4 parejas que son IxK, SxM, AxK pero principalmente es un sesshi Rin (n/a: mi pareja favorita XD me encanta se ven lindo.

Bueno espero k les guste y dejen sus reviews y digan k les pareció, ya k es el primer fic k publico, aun k tengo otros escritos y este ya esta en archivo hace tiempo así k me decidí publicar.

Y a **Atori-chan**, grax por darme el nombre jeje soy mala pa eso

Sessh.- ya mujer deja eso ya sabemos que eres mala y empieza k pierdes tiempo

Gaia.- oye no me provokes sino mira que me enfado y te dejo sin comida.

Sessh.- ja Rin me dará.

Gaia.- tons te dejo sin Rin muajaja (risa loca)

Sessh.- OK tons acepto pero ya EMPIESAAAAAAAA

Gaia.- ya OK k genio -- ya cásate

Sessh.- o´ó

Gaia.- nn ya no te enojes que te me arrugas y así ya no me gustas

Bueno aki ya esta el capi.

**Cáp. 1 **

**Decisiones**

Una joven se encontraba arrodillada en una de las tumbas de aquel cementerio ya un poco viejo, en la lapida de piedra con letras doradas y adornadas con coronas de ópalos y laureles se podía leer a la perfección un nombre.

Aquí yace

Akane_ Morí de_ Higashiyama

´´** Amada Esposa, Buena Madre, y Querida Reina.**

**Q.D.P**

**(Que descanse en paz)**

Su cabello, largo negro como la noche que caía al suelo como si fuese un velo negro, lizo y sedoso, su piel blanca como la luna, y de esos ojos de un verde intenso y oscuro, como las mismas joyas como las esmeraldas, solían reflejar a la perfección sus sentimientos cuando así lo deseaba como rabia, furia y ocultarlos cuando era necesario. Se había dirigido Asia la tumba de su madre por k era el único lugar donde ella solía y podía descargar todo lo que sentía nunca mostraba nada ante los demás pero en aquel lugar sacaba todo, y como no hacerlo? si ahí estaba Su madre, y mas que eso su amiga, su hermana, su concejera, y su aliada en todo lo que se le ocurría, era su maestra, ella que solía siempre estar para ayudarla, aconsejarla , mimarla y cuidarla, a ella que ahora ya no la tenia por que la había perdido, a esta edad era donde mas la recitaba, para que la oriente y ayude a tomar decisiones que cambiarían su vida, rodaron algunas gotas de lagrimas a pesar de su firme creencia de que su madre aun estaba ahí acompañándola, como necesitaba irla, y recordó lo que le dijo antes de morir. ´´ **Los que te quieren nunca te abandonan ´´ **(n/a. eso me dijo mi angelito antes de morir a si que lo puse en el fic y creo k lo pondré en otros también nn)esbozo una sonrisa al recordarla, cuando escucho que se acercaba alguien y decidió quitarse todo rastro de sus lagrimas y volverlos sus ojos oscuros sin sentimiento alguno.

- Rin... sabia que te encontraríamos en este lugar- declaro una muchacha de cabellos no muy largos le legaba por debajo del hombro oscuros como los de ella y unos ojos chocolate que mostraban todo y no podía esconder nada

- ah si? Y como es que lo sabias kagome- contesto Rin

- bueno no estaba tan segura, pero cuando te portas como hoy lo hiciste con papa es casi seguro que te halle aquí- respondió kagome con un tono de preocupación

- Como te portaste con tu padre hoy Rin? - pregunto otra vos de4 un anciano bajito de con un poco de cabello blanco y mucha calva en su cabeza, unos vagotes de blancos y ojos pequeñitos de un negro intenso. K le asemejaban con una pulga.

- maestro - hizo una reverencia- no me porte mal solo Salí de casa callada- se defendió Rin ante los ojos de su maestro en combate y maneo de todo tipo de armas existente s en ese tiempo.

- Eso no te creo muchachita conociéndote como te conozco imagino que armaste un tremendo escándalo a tu padre - sentencio el maestro

- lo que Rin dice es verdad anciano Myoga-certifico kagome- ella solo se mantuvo callada y salio del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- y por k saliste así Rin?- cuestiono su maestro -tu no sueles actuar así salvo sea algo que muy pero muy molestoso para ti

- y lo es maestro - agrego Rin- a mi padre, se le ha ocurrido que ya es hora de que kagome y yo nos casemos

- pero niña eso tiene que pasar, algún día tu te tienes que casar- le aseguro Myoga

-lo que pasa es que ni Rin ni yo queremos- confeso kagome

- ya entiendo su padre las esta obligando-dijo el anciano comprendiendo la situación de las muchachas - y eso se me hace muy injusto no entiendo por que quiere hacer eso nuestro rey

- será su rey, no es el mió, no después de esto- dijo rin con una rabia reprimida

- lo que me sorprende a mi es que no hayas hecho nada rin- dijo kagome- tu siempre sueles ponerte en contra a la voluntad de papa y hoy no dijiste nada

-solo recitaba tranquilizarme y tomar decisiones-declaro rin- y ustedes deben de ayudarme sin importar lo que pase entendido?

Ayudarte en que Rin, no digas que piensas desobedecer a tu padre- recrimino myoga

- claro que no hará eso rin obedecerá la voluntad de nuestro padre, verdad que lo aras Rin? , no debes ni puedes desobedecer eso seria una locura- dijo kagome algo acongojara

- ja no me digas que tu si quieres hacerlo kag - cuestiono rin -para ti como para mi eso es una locura jamás tu padre debió de haber sellado nuestro compromiso sin antes consultarlo con nosotras ya que somos la parte interesada- agrego ella

-rin entiende nuestro padre se pondrá furioso-

- Y a mi que me interesa acaso a el le intereso lo que nosotras sentiríamos- alego- suficiente - dijo con un dejo de impaciencia y frialdad en su vos- es un tema que no esta en discusión, no me casare y nuestro padre puede reventar de la rabia o hacer lo que quiera, por mi parte ya decidí lo que debo de hacer- dijo decidida- mira kago esto es algo que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho es una promesa que debo, tengo y quiero cumplirla

- pero de que promesa hablas? - cuestiono el anciano

- maestro- volvió a hacerle una reverencia- tu fuiste quien me enseño en cuanto se, no solo al manejo de todas las armas, del arte y el buen uso de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (n/a: me refiero al karate y todo ese tipo de luchas) también me enseñaste a apreciar la naturaleza respetar la vida y a mirar a todos como mis iguales y no solo eso, fuiste mi maestro, sino que te convertiste en mi amigo y tal vez mas padre que mi mismo padre, tu sabes que te respeto mucho y que lo mucho que te aprecio no por lo que me enseñaste sino también por que fuiste el maestro, concejero y amigo de mi madre- se apresuro a decir rin- por eso, por el cariño que me tienes y sobretodo por el cariño que le tienes a mi madre, debes de ayudarme a _salir de palacio _

-salir? donde? Para que?- cuestiono e anciano ahora ya preocupado

-rin por favor dime que aras- pidió kagome con mucha preocupación, no le agradaba nada esa idea de rin de salir del palacio a quien sabe donde y para que, ella solía ser mucha impulsiva y terca

- creo que ya saben o tienen una idea de lo que haré- dándole una significativa mira a la tumba de donde yacían los restos de su madre y luego agrego- lo prometí , prometí encontrar al los culpables de la muerte de ella, y lo cumpliré si mi padre no hizo nada yo si l haré me desacere de esos malditos piratas- las dos ultimas palabras lo dijo con mucho rencor y asco- a esos que no solo no la ayudaron sino que también osaron traicionarla y decidieron que debía de morir.

- no digas eso, tu al igual que yo sabes que ella decidió morir por ellos ya te explique la razón por la que fuimos, ella debía de hacer un convenio con ellos para que ayuden al imperio a ganar a los del ejercito de las tierras del norte ellos eran muchos y jamás hubiéramos podido vencerlos sin ellos, a pesar de que no se firmo el tratado por que fuimos atacados anteriormente, ellos colaboraron con tu madre- aclaro Myoga

- TÚ no estuviste con ella cuando la mataron yo si lo vi. Yo vi como uno de esos piratas mato a mi madre - dijo con resentimiento- por eso debo partir le prometí a mi madre encontrar al culpable de su muerte, al que dio la orden por eso debo irme del palacio para encontrar al culpable

- pero Rin tu no te puedes ir- papa se enfadara y mandara a buscarte además debemos obedecer o que el mando, aun que no sea de nuestro agrado, somos mujeres y debemos obedecer aunque no sea de nuestro agrado

- si deseas tu lo aras, kagome mi decisión ya esta tomada y no la cambiare- declaro Rin con vos decida - ahora necesito saber si me ayudaran o tendré que buscare colaboración por otro lado.

- Rin por o que mas quieras no lo hagas, por favor no hagas que papá se enfade Rin onegai no lo hagas- pidió kagome acongojada por la decisión de su hermana menor.

Ante tal petición Rin solo se limito a reír, por la forma de ser de su hermana y a aun que ella no desease casarse común perfecto extraño ella si lo aria sin dar la lucha sin protestar solo por complacer a su padre. Eran tan distintas, así como el día y la noche, kagome era la preferida de su padre por su forma de ser; era culta, refinada, bien vestida, amigable, servicial, humilde, hogareña (n/a. cuando una le gusta los que haceres de la casa, como limpiar cocinar buaj limpiar coser, etc. espero k lo hayan entendido nn) obediente, sensible y sumisa. lo contrario de esta era Rin: pleitera, rencorosa, vengativa hasta cierto punto, para nada, obediente solía decir y hacer lo que sentía y quería aunque eso le cueste sierpe una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre, obedecía lo k el mandaba siempre y cuando a ella le era agradable y/o justo, a pesar de su forma de ser todas la querían y la encubrían en una de sus tantas decisiones o travesuras como los del pueblo llamaban, a pesar de ser la hija del rey siempre era buena y estaba siempre sonriendo, era buena con la gente y nunca dejaba que los soldados u otros maltraten a los aldeanos, era algo así como la robin jood de ese reino, odiaba todo del castillo los modales, no es que no los tenga pero allá ya hasta exageraban la querían limitarla, para ella eso era una gran prisión que detestaba, y lo que hacia rabiar al emperador era la ausencia de los exquisitos vestidos que el mandaba a traer para ella, pero ella usaba lo mas censillo que encontraba, no es que no le gustara vestir bien las ropas que llevaba eran sencillas pero muy finas y la asían lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya de por si era.,las otras solo no eran de su agrado eso de vestir con esos vestidos re anchos y tan incómodos cuando los usas según ella parecía un ´pingüino´. Pero todo eso su padre lo entendía como a rebeldía y por ser su hija no la mandaba a castigar, y por esa diferencia entre kagome y ella su padre siempre había preferido a kag, desde muy pequeña, y bien si su madre no la prefería a ella solamente sino que a las dos, ella había estado pegada a su mamá desde que tenia uso de razon, por que en un principio la indeferencia de su pare la lastimaba y por mas que ella tratba de hacer las cosas a su agrado, nunca se le daba, por ese motivo se había convertido en la sombra de su adre, iba donde iba, la seguía aun en contra de su voluntad, y así con el tiempo ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, la había entrenado un poco en el manejo de la espada ya que ella la había visto pelear con esa arma con mucha destreza y desde eso momento no dejó un segundo de molestarla y así es que se decidió a aprender a pelear. Y así lo hizo aunque su maestra ya no era su madre sino su sensei era Mioga un anciano el maestro, el mas fiel servidor, el concejero, el mejor amigo y casi como el padre de su madre, y todo lo realizo a escondidas de su padre y con la complicidad de Kagome, su nana shain su y unos cuantos aldeanos que la socaparon en todo. Esta ves acaso seria distinto? acaso la dejarian sin su apoyo?

- Rin se que esto es una locura, pero tu madre me dijo que siempre te ayudara a consegir tu felicidad y si salir de aquí te hace feliz yo te ayudare- le dijo Mioga

- Pero no te iras sola hermanita, tu me llevaras a tu lado- dijo kagome aun con un poco de duda en su vos- no te desaceras de mi tan fácil-

- que no querías casarte?- cuaestiono rin con una ceja enarcada

- si tu no lo haces no lo are yo, será la primera vez que desobedezca a papá pero no quiero casarme almenos no aun y menos con quien no quiero.

- eso ya lo veremos pero si quieres venir deberás de ser fuerte entendido kag?

-claro como tu mandes espero no fallar- dio kagome- y dime cuando nos iremos, por donde , como será?

- ayyy haces muchas preguntas, aun no tengo las respuestas pero creo que el mejor momento será cuando nuestro futuros ´´esposos´´ lleguen ya que por el alboroto la guardia estará centrada en ellos y no en el castillo ni en nosotras

- será el día de su llegada?, m acaso no tienes curiosidad por verlos?

- Kagome ya estas poniendo excusas, si no quieres irte no hay bronca de verdad - dijo Rin un poco fastidiada- además no te dije que seria ese día, deberá ser por lo mucho al día siguiente o por la noche ya que todos estarán en sus cosas y papa no dejara de atenderlos

- entonces esta bien, creo que es hora de que vaya a empacar cosas para nuestro viaje- dijo Kagome bien entusiasmada ya que seria su primera y tal vez ultima aventura desobedeciendo la voluntad de su padre

-uu kagome no estamos yendo de paseo recuerda que NOS FUGAREMOS-aclaro la oji verde en un intento de hacerle ver a su herma la real situación- no debes de llevar mas k lo necesario, y las ropas mas cen..ci..llas -dijo enmarcando la ultima palabra- y cómodas sino nos reconocerían y no podemos llevar mucho por que nos estorbaría, entendiste Kagome?

- yaya ya lo entendí m extrañare mi ropa, se quejo la peli negra muy decepcionada-pero que se le va hacer

- Por el momento es mejor que las dos regresen al castillo su padre debe estar echando fuego por su ausencia- comunico el anciano- Y no digan nada ni hagan nada raro, Kagome tu actúa como siempre si acéptate el matrimonio no cambies de idea y no le digas a tu padre nada en contra, y tu Rin actúa como siempre contra la orden de tu padre y Kag intentar convencerte de que el matrimonio es lo mejor, así siempre actúan

y era verdad Rin se negaba, Kagome aceptada aunque no quiera y trataba de convencer a Rin de que haga lo mismo

- por que el anciano Mioga dijo que actuáramos como sin nada?- cuestiono la oji café

- por que si tú cambias de opinión y yo acepto sin protestar, papá sospecharía y ahí no podríamos hacer nada- le respondió la peli larga

- si creo que será lo mejor, oye Rin antes de hacer esto tengo una duda, si te digo me respondes con la verdad?

- lo veremos

-cual lo veremos Rin tienes por que solo eso hará que aun te apoye

-esta bien ya habla

- cuando mamá murio tu estuviste ahí, verdad?

- obio - la interrumpió rin

-Pudiste ver la acecino de mamá?, acaso sabes como encontrado?

- SI- solo fue eso la respuesta, cortante y fría

-Por que no dijiste quien era?

- ya lo tenían pero papá lo dejo ir, tu escuchaste dijo que era inocente, y no me hizo caso a mi

- es por eso que siempre eres así con papá?, bueno tu eras mas fría y reservada con el que con los demás

- yo no soy fría kag muestro mis sentimientos a quien puedo confiar y no confió en todos solo una y esa esta muerta.

- Rin por que no lloraste cuando mamá murió?, solo te limitaste a callar y casi no hablas con nadie de eso

- una vez mamá me dio que no debía mostrar debilidad si quería ser fuerte, y llorar para mí se convirtió en una debilidad que debía de borrar

- pero te dolió la muerte de ella y no lo demostraste

- me dolió pero con llorar no le daría la vida, crees que si mis lagrimas hubieran servido para darle la vida no hubiera llorado?, pero eso no cambiaria ni cambia nada ella esta muerta y muerta se quedara- respondió aunque sin quererlo las ultimas palabras sonaron mas rudas y frías que como las quiso decir

- A mi si me dolió y si llorar es debilidad no lo se pero así hice saber que si me dolió la partida de mama, además saque el dolor que eso me causaba- respondió kagome dolida y con lagrimas en sus vivaces ojos

- Y que sacaste con eso? NADA, mas que lastima y si piensas que no me dolió su muerte estas equivocada por que si me dolió y mucho ella era todo para mi y ya no la tengo, si pudiera daría mi vida para que ella regrese pero no sirve eso

- Pero no lo demuestras, Rin alguna ves has amado a alguien?

- dijiste que solo me preguntarías una cosa y no tantas- respondió cortante

a pesar de que ella era la menor, Rin tenia mas fuerza y siempre solía intentar hacer caso a la Razon que al corazón, y kagome siendo la mayor era mas sensible a todo

Ya habían pasado una semana de todo lo hablado Myoga se hizo cargo de todo lo necesario para la huida dijo que mando un mensaje a un amigo de el y de su madre, que el gustosamente las acogería.

-Mi niña mañana llegan esos hombres, deben estar ya preparadas, asistirán a la ceremonia de bienvenida y cuando yo les diga ustedes deben desaparecer del lugar para salir por la parte sur del castillo tu ya sabes el camino, ahí estarán, Pegaso (n/a: esa es el nombre del caballo de Rin por que solo le hace caso a ella) y la yegua de tu hermana lleguen a la casa de Kaede ella las guiara hasta el puerto y las embarcara para donde mi amigo

- Esta bien maestro, Gracias por todo lo extrañare dijo Rin en un momento de tristeza. Ahí se despidió de su maestro tal vez no para siempre

- las alcanzare ahí y luego ya veremos que pasa- dijo abrazando a su discípula y acariciándole el cabello- suerte.- se separo y ya salía por a puerta de la habitación de Rin en donde había dicho todo a su pequeña, pero aun con la mano en el plomo de la puerta miro a Rin le dijo- sabes? me recuerdas a tu adre, eres igual que ella- dijo y salio de la habitación

Cuando por fin se pudo encontrar con su hermana le contó todo el plan explicándole como veían de hacerlo y en ese mismo momento sin que nadie lo notara sacaron unas bolsas conteniendo ropas alguna joyas por si necesitaban venderlas si se les acaba el dinero que tenían. Nadie noto lo que hicieron aun los preparativos exigían la atención de todos y los guardias a su cuidado solo pensaron que se trataba de uno de los juegos que solía hacer Rin.

Al día siguiente todo estaba ya listo los príncipes destinados para su esposo llegaron muy bien escoltados, por la orden del rey, en carruajes muy bellos y con unos caballos blancos hermosísimos.

En la fiesta los príncipes por fin conocieron a sus futuras esposas - Eh aquí las princesas de este palacio- dijo el rey cuando sus dos hijas salieron al gran salón con sus mejores ropajes que las hacían ver mas hermosas de lo que ya eran. Rin llevaba un vestido largo de ceda color blanco por parte del pecho y parte del volado y las mangas, ya desde la parte baja de sus pechos, y desde la cintura llevaba adornos de ceda rojos, Kagome llevaba un vestido igual de ceda de color rosa entero con adornos de color blanco (n/a: la verdad creo que no me explique bien en la ropa pero vean como eran los vestido de antes esos súper anchazos k venían de dos colores y si quieren ver el vestido de Rin es el mismo de usa la princesa Maria Antonieta (lady oscar) cuando llega a Francia jeje ese es una muy buena referencia a como son los vestidos que usan)

- Señores dejen presentarles a mis hijas la mayor es Kagome y luego esta Rin ellas son mi vida-presentó el padre - Kagome el es el príncipe heredero del sur Hoyo Tomoby - Kagome le izo una pequeña reverencia al que ya sabia tenia que ser su futuro esposo -Rin el es Kohaku Zabare príncipe del norte (n/a: oigan la verdad n soy buena para dar lugares si así me critiquen nn) Rin al igual que su hermana hizo una reverencia y le dedico una de sus bellas sonrisas cosa que al padre le agrado mucho y al pobre príncipe lo dejo pasmado - Bueno será mejor que comience el banquete luego debemos dirigirnos a los jardines para la gran recepción a sus nombres jóvenes- concluyo el rey

Después de la cena en e salón junto con condes, duques y todo el sequito de miembros de la alta sociedad, todos salieron al los jardines del palacio a la fiesta en honor a los dos jóvenes príncipes, las dos muchachas estuvieron casi una hora en la fiesta y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse para hacer lo planeado después de la señal de Myoga, Cuando Rin y Kagome se dirigían a su cuarto para cambiarse de vestimentas para huir, las dos fueron elevadas por los aires sujetas por unos brazos bien fuertes que las alzaron hacia la torre mas alta del castillo y sus gritos se escucharon haciendo que la tranquilidad de la fiesta se desvaneciera y todos prestaran atención a los dos recién llegados.


	2. Chapter 3

aguas turbulentas

Gaia.- Konnichiwa a tods, este fic esta basado en 4 parejas que son IxK, SxM, AxK pero principalmente es un sesshi Rin (n/a: mi pareja favorita XD me encanta se ven lindo.

Bueno espero k les guste y dejen sus reviews y digan k les pareció, ya k es el primer fic k publico, aun k tengo otros escritos y este ya esta en archivo hace tiempo así k me decidí publicar.

Y a **Atori-chan**, grax por darme el nombre jeje soy mala pa eso

Sessh.- ya mujer deja eso ya sabemos que eres mala y empieza k pierdes tiempo

Gaia.- oye no me provokes sino mira que me enfado y te dejo sin comida.

Sessh.- ja Rin me dará.

Gaia.- tons te dejo sin Rin muajaja (risa loca)

Sessh.- OK tons acepto pero ya EMPIESAAAAAAAA

Gaia.- ya OK k genio -- ya cásate

Sessh.- o´ó

Gaia.- nn ya no te enojes que te me arrugas y así ya no me gustas

Bueno aki ya esta el capi.

**Cáp. 1 **

**Decisiones**

Una joven se encontraba arrodillada en una de las tumbas de aquel cementerio ya un poco viejo, en la lapida de piedra con letras doradas y adornadas con coronas de ópalos y laureles se podía leer a la perfección un nombre.

Aquí yace

Akane_ Morí de_ Higashiyama

´´** Amada Esposa, Buena Madre, y Querida Reina.**

**Q.D.P**

**(Que descanse en paz)**

Su cabello, largo negro como la noche que caía al suelo como si fuese un velo negro, lizo y sedoso, su piel blanca como la luna, y de esos ojos de un verde intenso y oscuro, como las mismas joyas como las esmeraldas, solían reflejar a la perfección sus sentimientos cuando así lo deseaba como rabia, furia y ocultarlos cuando era necesario. Se había dirigido Asia la tumba de su madre por k era el único lugar donde ella solía y podía descargar todo lo que sentía nunca mostraba nada ante los demás pero en aquel lugar sacaba todo, y como no hacerlo? si ahí estaba Su madre, y mas que eso su amiga, su hermana, su concejera, y su aliada en todo lo que se le ocurría, era su maestra, ella que solía siempre estar para ayudarla, aconsejarla , mimarla y cuidarla, a ella que ahora ya no la tenia por que la había perdido, a esta edad era donde mas la recitaba, para que la oriente y ayude a tomar decisiones que cambiarían su vida, rodaron algunas gotas de lagrimas a pesar de su firme creencia de que su madre aun estaba ahí acompañándola, como necesitaba irla, y recordó lo que le dijo antes de morir. ´´ **Los que te quieren nunca te abandonan ´´ **(n/a. eso me dijo mi angelito antes de morir a si que lo puse en el fic y creo k lo pondré en otros también nn)esbozo una sonrisa al recordarla, cuando escucho que se acercaba alguien y decidió quitarse todo rastro de sus lagrimas y volverlos sus ojos oscuros sin sentimiento alguno.

- Rin... sabia que te encontraríamos en este lugar- declaro una muchacha de cabellos no muy largos le legaba por debajo del hombro oscuros como los de ella y unos ojos chocolate que mostraban todo y no podía esconder nada

- ah si? Y como es que lo sabias kagome- contesto Rin

- bueno no estaba tan segura, pero cuando te portas como hoy lo hiciste con papa es casi seguro que te halle aquí- respondió kagome con un tono de preocupación

- Como te portaste con tu padre hoy Rin? - pregunto otra vos de4 un anciano bajito de con un poco de cabello blanco y mucha calva en su cabeza, unos vagotes de blancos y ojos pequeñitos de un negro intenso. K le asemejaban con una pulga.

- maestro - hizo una reverencia- no me porte mal solo Salí de casa callada- se defendió Rin ante los ojos de su maestro en combate y maneo de todo tipo de armas existente s en ese tiempo.

- Eso no te creo muchachita conociéndote como te conozco imagino que armaste un tremendo escándalo a tu padre - sentencio el maestro

- lo que Rin dice es verdad anciano Myoga-certifico kagome- ella solo se mantuvo callada y salio del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- y por k saliste así Rin?- cuestiono su maestro -tu no sueles actuar así salvo sea algo que muy pero muy molestoso para ti

- y lo es maestro - agrego Rin- a mi padre, se le ha ocurrido que ya es hora de que kagome y yo nos casemos

- pero niña eso tiene que pasar, algún día tu te tienes que casar- le aseguro Myoga

-lo que pasa es que ni Rin ni yo queremos- confeso kagome

- ya entiendo su padre las esta obligando-dijo el anciano comprendiendo la situación de las muchachas - y eso se me hace muy injusto no entiendo por que quiere hacer eso nuestro rey

- será su rey, no es el mió, no después de esto- dijo rin con una rabia reprimida

- lo que me sorprende a mi es que no hayas hecho nada rin- dijo kagome- tu siempre sueles ponerte en contra a la voluntad de papa y hoy no dijiste nada

-solo recitaba tranquilizarme y tomar decisiones-declaro rin- y ustedes deben de ayudarme sin importar lo que pase entendido?

Ayudarte en que Rin, no digas que piensas desobedecer a tu padre- recrimino myoga

- claro que no hará eso rin obedecerá la voluntad de nuestro padre, verdad que lo aras Rin? , no debes ni puedes desobedecer eso seria una locura- dijo kagome algo acongojara

- ja no me digas que tu si quieres hacerlo kag - cuestiono rin -para ti como para mi eso es una locura jamás tu padre debió de haber sellado nuestro compromiso sin antes consultarlo con nosotras ya que somos la parte interesada- agrego ella

-rin entiende nuestro padre se pondrá furioso-

- Y a mi que me interesa acaso a el le intereso lo que nosotras sentiríamos- alego- suficiente - dijo con un dejo de impaciencia y frialdad en su vos- es un tema que no esta en discusión, no me casare y nuestro padre puede reventar de la rabia o hacer lo que quiera, por mi parte ya decidí lo que debo de hacer- dijo decidida- mira kago esto es algo que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho es una promesa que debo, tengo y quiero cumplirla

- pero de que promesa hablas? - cuestiono el anciano

- maestro- volvió a hacerle una reverencia- tu fuiste quien me enseño en cuanto se, no solo al manejo de todas las armas, del arte y el buen uso de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (n/a: me refiero al karate y todo ese tipo de luchas) también me enseñaste a apreciar la naturaleza respetar la vida y a mirar a todos como mis iguales y no solo eso, fuiste mi maestro, sino que te convertiste en mi amigo y tal vez mas padre que mi mismo padre, tu sabes que te respeto mucho y que lo mucho que te aprecio no por lo que me enseñaste sino también por que fuiste el maestro, concejero y amigo de mi madre- se apresuro a decir rin- por eso, por el cariño que me tienes y sobretodo por el cariño que le tienes a mi madre, debes de ayudarme a _salir de palacio _

-salir? donde? Para que?- cuestiono e anciano ahora ya preocupado

-rin por favor dime que aras- pidió kagome con mucha preocupación, no le agradaba nada esa idea de rin de salir del palacio a quien sabe donde y para que, ella solía ser mucha impulsiva y terca

- creo que ya saben o tienen una idea de lo que haré- dándole una significativa mira a la tumba de donde yacían los restos de su madre y luego agrego- lo prometí , prometí encontrar al los culpables de la muerte de ella, y lo cumpliré si mi padre no hizo nada yo si l haré me desacere de esos malditos piratas- las dos ultimas palabras lo dijo con mucho rencor y asco- a esos que no solo no la ayudaron sino que también osaron traicionarla y decidieron que debía de morir.

- no digas eso, tu al igual que yo sabes que ella decidió morir por ellos ya te explique la razón por la que fuimos, ella debía de hacer un convenio con ellos para que ayuden al imperio a ganar a los del ejercito de las tierras del norte ellos eran muchos y jamás hubiéramos podido vencerlos sin ellos, a pesar de que no se firmo el tratado por que fuimos atacados anteriormente, ellos colaboraron con tu madre- aclaro Myoga

- TÚ no estuviste con ella cuando la mataron yo si lo vi. Yo vi como uno de esos piratas mato a mi madre - dijo con resentimiento- por eso debo partir le prometí a mi madre encontrar al culpable de su muerte, al que dio la orden por eso debo irme del palacio para encontrar al culpable

- pero Rin tu no te puedes ir- papa se enfadara y mandara a buscarte además debemos obedecer o que el mando, aun que no sea de nuestro agrado, somos mujeres y debemos obedecer aunque no sea de nuestro agrado

- si deseas tu lo aras, kagome mi decisión ya esta tomada y no la cambiare- declaro Rin con vos decida - ahora necesito saber si me ayudaran o tendré que buscare colaboración por otro lado.

- Rin por o que mas quieras no lo hagas, por favor no hagas que papá se enfade Rin onegai no lo hagas- pidió kagome acongojada por la decisión de su hermana menor.

Ante tal petición Rin solo se limito a reír, por la forma de ser de su hermana y a aun que ella no desease casarse común perfecto extraño ella si lo aria sin dar la lucha sin protestar solo por complacer a su padre. Eran tan distintas, así como el día y la noche, kagome era la preferida de su padre por su forma de ser; era culta, refinada, bien vestida, amigable, servicial, humilde, hogareña (n/a. cuando una le gusta los que haceres de la casa, como limpiar cocinar buaj limpiar coser, etc. espero k lo hayan entendido nn) obediente, sensible y sumisa. lo contrario de esta era Rin: pleitera, rencorosa, vengativa hasta cierto punto, para nada, obediente solía decir y hacer lo que sentía y quería aunque eso le cueste sierpe una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre, obedecía lo k el mandaba siempre y cuando a ella le era agradable y/o justo, a pesar de su forma de ser todas la querían y la encubrían en una de sus tantas decisiones o travesuras como los del pueblo llamaban, a pesar de ser la hija del rey siempre era buena y estaba siempre sonriendo, era buena con la gente y nunca dejaba que los soldados u otros maltraten a los aldeanos, era algo así como la robin jood de ese reino, odiaba todo del castillo los modales, no es que no los tenga pero allá ya hasta exageraban la querían limitarla, para ella eso era una gran prisión que detestaba, y lo que hacia rabiar al emperador era la ausencia de los exquisitos vestidos que el mandaba a traer para ella, pero ella usaba lo mas censillo que encontraba, no es que no le gustara vestir bien las ropas que llevaba eran sencillas pero muy finas y la asían lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya de por si era.,las otras solo no eran de su agrado eso de vestir con esos vestidos re anchos y tan incómodos cuando los usas según ella parecía un ´pingüino´. Pero todo eso su padre lo entendía como a rebeldía y por ser su hija no la mandaba a castigar, y por esa diferencia entre kagome y ella su padre siempre había preferido a kag, desde muy pequeña, y bien si su madre no la prefería a ella solamente sino que a las dos, ella había estado pegada a su mamá desde que tenia uso de razon, por que en un principio la indeferencia de su pare la lastimaba y por mas que ella tratba de hacer las cosas a su agrado, nunca se le daba, por ese motivo se había convertido en la sombra de su adre, iba donde iba, la seguía aun en contra de su voluntad, y así con el tiempo ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, la había entrenado un poco en el manejo de la espada ya que ella la había visto pelear con esa arma con mucha destreza y desde eso momento no dejó un segundo de molestarla y así es que se decidió a aprender a pelear. Y así lo hizo aunque su maestra ya no era su madre sino su sensei era Mioga un anciano el maestro, el mas fiel servidor, el concejero, el mejor amigo y casi como el padre de su madre, y todo lo realizo a escondidas de su padre y con la complicidad de Kagome, su nana shain su y unos cuantos aldeanos que la socaparon en todo. Esta ves acaso seria distinto? acaso la dejarian sin su apoyo?

- Rin se que esto es una locura, pero tu madre me dijo que siempre te ayudara a consegir tu felicidad y si salir de aquí te hace feliz yo te ayudare- le dijo Mioga

- Pero no te iras sola hermanita, tu me llevaras a tu lado- dijo kagome aun con un poco de duda en su vos- no te desaceras de mi tan fácil-

- que no querías casarte?- cuaestiono rin con una ceja enarcada

- si tu no lo haces no lo are yo, será la primera vez que desobedezca a papá pero no quiero casarme almenos no aun y menos con quien no quiero.

- eso ya lo veremos pero si quieres venir deberás de ser fuerte entendido kag?

-claro como tu mandes espero no fallar- dio kagome- y dime cuando nos iremos, por donde , como será?

- ayyy haces muchas preguntas, aun no tengo las respuestas pero creo que el mejor momento será cuando nuestro futuros ´´esposos´´ lleguen ya que por el alboroto la guardia estará centrada en ellos y no en el castillo ni en nosotras

- será el día de su llegada?, m acaso no tienes curiosidad por verlos?

- Kagome ya estas poniendo excusas, si no quieres irte no hay bronca de verdad - dijo Rin un poco fastidiada- además no te dije que seria ese día, deberá ser por lo mucho al día siguiente o por la noche ya que todos estarán en sus cosas y papa no dejara de atenderlos

- entonces esta bien, creo que es hora de que vaya a empacar cosas para nuestro viaje- dijo Kagome bien entusiasmada ya que seria su primera y tal vez ultima aventura desobedeciendo la voluntad de su padre

-uu kagome no estamos yendo de paseo recuerda que NOS FUGAREMOS-aclaro la oji verde en un intento de hacerle ver a su herma la real situación- no debes de llevar mas k lo necesario, y las ropas mas cen..ci..llas -dijo enmarcando la ultima palabra- y cómodas sino nos reconocerían y no podemos llevar mucho por que nos estorbaría, entendiste Kagome?

- yaya ya lo entendí m extrañare mi ropa, se quejo la peli negra muy decepcionada-pero que se le va hacer

- Por el momento es mejor que las dos regresen al castillo su padre debe estar echando fuego por su ausencia- comunico el anciano- Y no digan nada ni hagan nada raro, Kagome tu actúa como siempre si acéptate el matrimonio no cambies de idea y no le digas a tu padre nada en contra, y tu Rin actúa como siempre contra la orden de tu padre y Kag intentar convencerte de que el matrimonio es lo mejor, así siempre actúan

y era verdad Rin se negaba, Kagome aceptada aunque no quiera y trataba de convencer a Rin de que haga lo mismo

- por que el anciano Mioga dijo que actuáramos como sin nada?- cuestiono la oji café

- por que si tú cambias de opinión y yo acepto sin protestar, papá sospecharía y ahí no podríamos hacer nada- le respondió la peli larga

- si creo que será lo mejor, oye Rin antes de hacer esto tengo una duda, si te digo me respondes con la verdad?

- lo veremos

-cual lo veremos Rin tienes por que solo eso hará que aun te apoye

-esta bien ya habla

- cuando mamá murio tu estuviste ahí, verdad?

- obio - la interrumpió rin

-Pudiste ver la acecino de mamá?, acaso sabes como encontrado?

- SI- solo fue eso la respuesta, cortante y fría

-Por que no dijiste quien era?

- ya lo tenían pero papá lo dejo ir, tu escuchaste dijo que era inocente, y no me hizo caso a mi

- es por eso que siempre eres así con papá?, bueno tu eras mas fría y reservada con el que con los demás

- yo no soy fría kag muestro mis sentimientos a quien puedo confiar y no confió en todos solo una y esa esta muerta.

- Rin por que no lloraste cuando mamá murió?, solo te limitaste a callar y casi no hablas con nadie de eso

- una vez mamá me dio que no debía mostrar debilidad si quería ser fuerte, y llorar para mí se convirtió en una debilidad que debía de borrar

- pero te dolió la muerte de ella y no lo demostraste

- me dolió pero con llorar no le daría la vida, crees que si mis lagrimas hubieran servido para darle la vida no hubiera llorado?, pero eso no cambiaria ni cambia nada ella esta muerta y muerta se quedara- respondió aunque sin quererlo las ultimas palabras sonaron mas rudas y frías que como las quiso decir

- A mi si me dolió y si llorar es debilidad no lo se pero así hice saber que si me dolió la partida de mama, además saque el dolor que eso me causaba- respondió kagome dolida y con lagrimas en sus vivaces ojos

- Y que sacaste con eso? NADA, mas que lastima y si piensas que no me dolió su muerte estas equivocada por que si me dolió y mucho ella era todo para mi y ya no la tengo, si pudiera daría mi vida para que ella regrese pero no sirve eso

- Pero no lo demuestras, Rin alguna ves has amado a alguien?

- dijiste que solo me preguntarías una cosa y no tantas- respondió cortante

a pesar de que ella era la menor, Rin tenia mas fuerza y siempre solía intentar hacer caso a la Razon que al corazón, y kagome siendo la mayor era mas sensible a todo

Ya habían pasado una semana de todo lo hablado Myoga se hizo cargo de todo lo necesario para la huida dijo que mando un mensaje a un amigo de el y de su madre, que el gustosamente las acogería.

-Mi niña mañana llegan esos hombres, deben estar ya preparadas, asistirán a la ceremonia de bienvenida y cuando yo les diga ustedes deben desaparecer del lugar para salir por la parte sur del castillo tu ya sabes el camino, ahí estarán, Pegaso (n/a: esa es el nombre del caballo de Rin por que solo le hace caso a ella) y la yegua de tu hermana lleguen a la casa de Kaede ella las guiara hasta el puerto y las embarcara para donde mi amigo

- Esta bien maestro, Gracias por todo lo extrañare dijo Rin en un momento de tristeza. Ahí se despidió de su maestro tal vez no para siempre

- las alcanzare ahí y luego ya veremos que pasa- dijo abrazando a su discípula y acariciándole el cabello- suerte.- se separo y ya salía por a puerta de la habitación de Rin en donde había dicho todo a su pequeña, pero aun con la mano en el plomo de la puerta miro a Rin le dijo- sabes? me recuerdas a tu adre, eres igual que ella- dijo y salio de la habitación

Cuando por fin se pudo encontrar con su hermana le contó todo el plan explicándole como veían de hacerlo y en ese mismo momento sin que nadie lo notara sacaron unas bolsas conteniendo ropas alguna joyas por si necesitaban venderlas si se les acaba el dinero que tenían. Nadie noto lo que hicieron aun los preparativos exigían la atención de todos y los guardias a su cuidado solo pensaron que se trataba de uno de los juegos que solía hacer Rin.

Al día siguiente todo estaba ya listo los príncipes destinados para su esposo llegaron muy bien escoltados, por la orden del rey, en carruajes muy bellos y con unos caballos blancos hermosísimos.

En la fiesta los príncipes por fin conocieron a sus futuras esposas - Eh aquí las princesas de este palacio- dijo el rey cuando sus dos hijas salieron al gran salón con sus mejores ropajes que las hacían ver mas hermosas de lo que ya eran. Rin llevaba un vestido largo de ceda color blanco por parte del pecho y parte del volado y las mangas, ya desde la parte baja de sus pechos, y desde la cintura llevaba adornos de ceda rojos, Kagome llevaba un vestido igual de ceda de color rosa entero con adornos de color blanco (n/a: la verdad creo que no me explique bien en la ropa pero vean como eran los vestido de antes esos súper anchazos k venían de dos colores y si quieren ver el vestido de Rin es el mismo de usa la princesa Maria Antonieta (lady oscar) cuando llega a Francia jeje ese es una muy buena referencia a como son los vestidos que usan)

- Señores dejen presentarles a mis hijas la mayor es Kagome y luego esta Rin ellas son mi vida-presentó el padre - Kagome el es el príncipe heredero del sur Hoyo Tomoby - Kagome le izo una pequeña reverencia al que ya sabia tenia que ser su futuro esposo -Rin el es Kohaku Zabare príncipe del norte (n/a: oigan la verdad n soy buena para dar lugares si así me critiquen nn) Rin al igual que su hermana hizo una reverencia y le dedico una de sus bellas sonrisas cosa que al padre le agrado mucho y al pobre príncipe lo dejo pasmado - Bueno será mejor que comience el banquete luego debemos dirigirnos a los jardines para la gran recepción a sus nombres jóvenes- concluyo el rey

Después de la cena en e salón junto con condes, duques y todo el sequito de miembros de la alta sociedad, todos salieron al los jardines del palacio a la fiesta en honor a los dos jóvenes príncipes, las dos muchachas estuvieron casi una hora en la fiesta y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse para hacer lo planeado después de la señal de Myoga, Cuando Rin y Kagome se dirigían a su cuarto para cambiarse de vestimentas para huir, las dos fueron elevadas por los aires sujetas por unos brazos bien fuertes que las alzaron hacia la torre mas alta del castillo y sus gritos se escucharon haciendo que la tranquilidad de la fiesta se desvaneciera y todos prestaran atención a los dos recién llegados.


	3. Chapter 1

aguas turbulentas

Gaia.- Konnichiwa a tods, este fic esta basado en 4 parejas que son IxK, SxM, AxK pero principalmente es un sesshi Rin (n/a: mi pareja favorita XD me encanta se ven lindo.

Bueno espero k les guste y dejen sus reviews y digan k les pareció, ya k es el primer fic k publico, aun k tengo otros escritos y este ya esta en archivo hace tiempo así k me decidí publicar.

Y a **Atori-chan**, grax por darme el nombre jeje soy mala pa eso

Sessh.- ya mujer deja eso ya sabemos que eres mala y empieza k pierdes tiempo

Gaia.- oye no me provokes sino mira que me enfado y te dejo sin comida.

Sessh.- ja Rin me dará.

Gaia.- tons te dejo sin Rin muajaja (risa loca)

Sessh.- OK tons acepto pero ya EMPIESAAAAAAAA

Gaia.- ya OK k genio -- ya cásate

Sessh.- o´ó

Gaia.- nn ya no te enojes que te me arrugas y así ya no me gustas

Bueno aki ya esta el capi.

**Cáp. 1 **

**Decisiones**

Una joven se encontraba arrodillada en una de las tumbas de aquel cementerio ya un poco viejo, en la lapida de piedra con letras doradas y adornadas con coronas de ópalos y laureles se podía leer a la perfección un nombre.

Aquí yace

Akane_ Morí de_ Higashiyama

´´** Amada Esposa, Buena Madre, y Querida Reina.**

**Q.D.P**

**(Que descanse en paz)**

Su cabello, largo negro como la noche que caía al suelo como si fuese un velo negro, lizo y sedoso, su piel blanca como la luna, y de esos ojos de un verde intenso y oscuro, como las mismas joyas como las esmeraldas, solían reflejar a la perfección sus sentimientos cuando así lo deseaba como rabia, furia y ocultarlos cuando era necesario. Se había dirigido Asia la tumba de su madre por k era el único lugar donde ella solía y podía descargar todo lo que sentía nunca mostraba nada ante los demás pero en aquel lugar sacaba todo, y como no hacerlo? si ahí estaba Su madre, y mas que eso su amiga, su hermana, su concejera, y su aliada en todo lo que se le ocurría, era su maestra, ella que solía siempre estar para ayudarla, aconsejarla , mimarla y cuidarla, a ella que ahora ya no la tenia por que la había perdido, a esta edad era donde mas la recitaba, para que la oriente y ayude a tomar decisiones que cambiarían su vida, rodaron algunas gotas de lagrimas a pesar de su firme creencia de que su madre aun estaba ahí acompañándola, como necesitaba irla, y recordó lo que le dijo antes de morir. ´´ **Los que te quieren nunca te abandonan ´´ **(n/a. eso me dijo mi angelito antes de morir a si que lo puse en el fic y creo k lo pondré en otros también nn)esbozo una sonrisa al recordarla, cuando escucho que se acercaba alguien y decidió quitarse todo rastro de sus lagrimas y volverlos sus ojos oscuros sin sentimiento alguno.

- Rin... sabia que te encontraríamos en este lugar- declaro una muchacha de cabellos no muy largos le legaba por debajo del hombro oscuros como los de ella y unos ojos chocolate que mostraban todo y no podía esconder nada

- ah si? Y como es que lo sabias kagome- contesto Rin

- bueno no estaba tan segura, pero cuando te portas como hoy lo hiciste con papa es casi seguro que te halle aquí- respondió kagome con un tono de preocupación

- Como te portaste con tu padre hoy Rin? - pregunto otra vos de4 un anciano bajito de con un poco de cabello blanco y mucha calva en su cabeza, unos vagotes de blancos y ojos pequeñitos de un negro intenso. K le asemejaban con una pulga.

- maestro - hizo una reverencia- no me porte mal solo Salí de casa callada- se defendió Rin ante los ojos de su maestro en combate y maneo de todo tipo de armas existente s en ese tiempo.

- Eso no te creo muchachita conociéndote como te conozco imagino que armaste un tremendo escándalo a tu padre - sentencio el maestro

- lo que Rin dice es verdad anciano Myoga-certifico kagome- ella solo se mantuvo callada y salio del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- y por k saliste así Rin?- cuestiono su maestro -tu no sueles actuar así salvo sea algo que muy pero muy molestoso para ti

- y lo es maestro - agrego Rin- a mi padre, se le ha ocurrido que ya es hora de que kagome y yo nos casemos

- pero niña eso tiene que pasar, algún día tu te tienes que casar- le aseguro Myoga

-lo que pasa es que ni Rin ni yo queremos- confeso kagome

- ya entiendo su padre las esta obligando-dijo el anciano comprendiendo la situación de las muchachas - y eso se me hace muy injusto no entiendo por que quiere hacer eso nuestro rey

- será su rey, no es el mió, no después de esto- dijo rin con una rabia reprimida

- lo que me sorprende a mi es que no hayas hecho nada rin- dijo kagome- tu siempre sueles ponerte en contra a la voluntad de papa y hoy no dijiste nada

-solo recitaba tranquilizarme y tomar decisiones-declaro rin- y ustedes deben de ayudarme sin importar lo que pase entendido?

Ayudarte en que Rin, no digas que piensas desobedecer a tu padre- recrimino myoga

- claro que no hará eso rin obedecerá la voluntad de nuestro padre, verdad que lo aras Rin? , no debes ni puedes desobedecer eso seria una locura- dijo kagome algo acongojara

- ja no me digas que tu si quieres hacerlo kag - cuestiono rin -para ti como para mi eso es una locura jamás tu padre debió de haber sellado nuestro compromiso sin antes consultarlo con nosotras ya que somos la parte interesada- agrego ella

-rin entiende nuestro padre se pondrá furioso-

- Y a mi que me interesa acaso a el le intereso lo que nosotras sentiríamos- alego- suficiente - dijo con un dejo de impaciencia y frialdad en su vos- es un tema que no esta en discusión, no me casare y nuestro padre puede reventar de la rabia o hacer lo que quiera, por mi parte ya decidí lo que debo de hacer- dijo decidida- mira kago esto es algo que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho es una promesa que debo, tengo y quiero cumplirla

- pero de que promesa hablas? - cuestiono el anciano

- maestro- volvió a hacerle una reverencia- tu fuiste quien me enseño en cuanto se, no solo al manejo de todas las armas, del arte y el buen uso de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (n/a: me refiero al karate y todo ese tipo de luchas) también me enseñaste a apreciar la naturaleza respetar la vida y a mirar a todos como mis iguales y no solo eso, fuiste mi maestro, sino que te convertiste en mi amigo y tal vez mas padre que mi mismo padre, tu sabes que te respeto mucho y que lo mucho que te aprecio no por lo que me enseñaste sino también por que fuiste el maestro, concejero y amigo de mi madre- se apresuro a decir rin- por eso, por el cariño que me tienes y sobretodo por el cariño que le tienes a mi madre, debes de ayudarme a _salir de palacio _

-salir? donde? Para que?- cuestiono e anciano ahora ya preocupado

-rin por favor dime que aras- pidió kagome con mucha preocupación, no le agradaba nada esa idea de rin de salir del palacio a quien sabe donde y para que, ella solía ser mucha impulsiva y terca

- creo que ya saben o tienen una idea de lo que haré- dándole una significativa mira a la tumba de donde yacían los restos de su madre y luego agrego- lo prometí , prometí encontrar al los culpables de la muerte de ella, y lo cumpliré si mi padre no hizo nada yo si l haré me desacere de esos malditos piratas- las dos ultimas palabras lo dijo con mucho rencor y asco- a esos que no solo no la ayudaron sino que también osaron traicionarla y decidieron que debía de morir.

- no digas eso, tu al igual que yo sabes que ella decidió morir por ellos ya te explique la razón por la que fuimos, ella debía de hacer un convenio con ellos para que ayuden al imperio a ganar a los del ejercito de las tierras del norte ellos eran muchos y jamás hubiéramos podido vencerlos sin ellos, a pesar de que no se firmo el tratado por que fuimos atacados anteriormente, ellos colaboraron con tu madre- aclaro Myoga

- TÚ no estuviste con ella cuando la mataron yo si lo vi. Yo vi como uno de esos piratas mato a mi madre - dijo con resentimiento- por eso debo partir le prometí a mi madre encontrar al culpable de su muerte, al que dio la orden por eso debo irme del palacio para encontrar al culpable

- pero Rin tu no te puedes ir- papa se enfadara y mandara a buscarte además debemos obedecer o que el mando, aun que no sea de nuestro agrado, somos mujeres y debemos obedecer aunque no sea de nuestro agrado

- si deseas tu lo aras, kagome mi decisión ya esta tomada y no la cambiare- declaro Rin con vos decida - ahora necesito saber si me ayudaran o tendré que buscare colaboración por otro lado.

- Rin por o que mas quieras no lo hagas, por favor no hagas que papá se enfade Rin onegai no lo hagas- pidió kagome acongojada por la decisión de su hermana menor.

Ante tal petición Rin solo se limito a reír, por la forma de ser de su hermana y a aun que ella no desease casarse común perfecto extraño ella si lo aria sin dar la lucha sin protestar solo por complacer a su padre. Eran tan distintas, así como el día y la noche, kagome era la preferida de su padre por su forma de ser; era culta, refinada, bien vestida, amigable, servicial, humilde, hogareña (n/a. cuando una le gusta los que haceres de la casa, como limpiar cocinar buaj limpiar coser, etc. espero k lo hayan entendido nn) obediente, sensible y sumisa. lo contrario de esta era Rin: pleitera, rencorosa, vengativa hasta cierto punto, para nada, obediente solía decir y hacer lo que sentía y quería aunque eso le cueste sierpe una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre, obedecía lo k el mandaba siempre y cuando a ella le era agradable y/o justo, a pesar de su forma de ser todas la querían y la encubrían en una de sus tantas decisiones o travesuras como los del pueblo llamaban, a pesar de ser la hija del rey siempre era buena y estaba siempre sonriendo, era buena con la gente y nunca dejaba que los soldados u otros maltraten a los aldeanos, era algo así como la robin jood de ese reino, odiaba todo del castillo los modales, no es que no los tenga pero allá ya hasta exageraban la querían limitarla, para ella eso era una gran prisión que detestaba, y lo que hacia rabiar al emperador era la ausencia de los exquisitos vestidos que el mandaba a traer para ella, pero ella usaba lo mas censillo que encontraba, no es que no le gustara vestir bien las ropas que llevaba eran sencillas pero muy finas y la asían lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya de por si era.,las otras solo no eran de su agrado eso de vestir con esos vestidos re anchos y tan incómodos cuando los usas según ella parecía un ´pingüino´. Pero todo eso su padre lo entendía como a rebeldía y por ser su hija no la mandaba a castigar, y por esa diferencia entre kagome y ella su padre siempre había preferido a kag, desde muy pequeña, y bien si su madre no la prefería a ella solamente sino que a las dos, ella había estado pegada a su mamá desde que tenia uso de razon, por que en un principio la indeferencia de su pare la lastimaba y por mas que ella tratba de hacer las cosas a su agrado, nunca se le daba, por ese motivo se había convertido en la sombra de su adre, iba donde iba, la seguía aun en contra de su voluntad, y así con el tiempo ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, la había entrenado un poco en el manejo de la espada ya que ella la había visto pelear con esa arma con mucha destreza y desde eso momento no dejó un segundo de molestarla y así es que se decidió a aprender a pelear. Y así lo hizo aunque su maestra ya no era su madre sino su sensei era Mioga un anciano el maestro, el mas fiel servidor, el concejero, el mejor amigo y casi como el padre de su madre, y todo lo realizo a escondidas de su padre y con la complicidad de Kagome, su nana shain su y unos cuantos aldeanos que la socaparon en todo. Esta ves acaso seria distinto? acaso la dejarian sin su apoyo?

- Rin se que esto es una locura, pero tu madre me dijo que siempre te ayudara a consegir tu felicidad y si salir de aquí te hace feliz yo te ayudare- le dijo Mioga

- Pero no te iras sola hermanita, tu me llevaras a tu lado- dijo kagome aun con un poco de duda en su vos- no te desaceras de mi tan fácil-

- que no querías casarte?- cuaestiono rin con una ceja enarcada

- si tu no lo haces no lo are yo, será la primera vez que desobedezca a papá pero no quiero casarme almenos no aun y menos con quien no quiero.

- eso ya lo veremos pero si quieres venir deberás de ser fuerte entendido kag?

-claro como tu mandes espero no fallar- dio kagome- y dime cuando nos iremos, por donde , como será?

- ayyy haces muchas preguntas, aun no tengo las respuestas pero creo que el mejor momento será cuando nuestro futuros ´´esposos´´ lleguen ya que por el alboroto la guardia estará centrada en ellos y no en el castillo ni en nosotras

- será el día de su llegada?, m acaso no tienes curiosidad por verlos?

- Kagome ya estas poniendo excusas, si no quieres irte no hay bronca de verdad - dijo Rin un poco fastidiada- además no te dije que seria ese día, deberá ser por lo mucho al día siguiente o por la noche ya que todos estarán en sus cosas y papa no dejara de atenderlos

- entonces esta bien, creo que es hora de que vaya a empacar cosas para nuestro viaje- dijo Kagome bien entusiasmada ya que seria su primera y tal vez ultima aventura desobedeciendo la voluntad de su padre

-uu kagome no estamos yendo de paseo recuerda que NOS FUGAREMOS-aclaro la oji verde en un intento de hacerle ver a su herma la real situación- no debes de llevar mas k lo necesario, y las ropas mas cen..ci..llas -dijo enmarcando la ultima palabra- y cómodas sino nos reconocerían y no podemos llevar mucho por que nos estorbaría, entendiste Kagome?

- yaya ya lo entendí m extrañare mi ropa, se quejo la peli negra muy decepcionada-pero que se le va hacer

- Por el momento es mejor que las dos regresen al castillo su padre debe estar echando fuego por su ausencia- comunico el anciano- Y no digan nada ni hagan nada raro, Kagome tu actúa como siempre si acéptate el matrimonio no cambies de idea y no le digas a tu padre nada en contra, y tu Rin actúa como siempre contra la orden de tu padre y Kag intentar convencerte de que el matrimonio es lo mejor, así siempre actúan

y era verdad Rin se negaba, Kagome aceptada aunque no quiera y trataba de convencer a Rin de que haga lo mismo

- por que el anciano Mioga dijo que actuáramos como sin nada?- cuestiono la oji café

- por que si tú cambias de opinión y yo acepto sin protestar, papá sospecharía y ahí no podríamos hacer nada- le respondió la peli larga

- si creo que será lo mejor, oye Rin antes de hacer esto tengo una duda, si te digo me respondes con la verdad?

- lo veremos

-cual lo veremos Rin tienes por que solo eso hará que aun te apoye

-esta bien ya habla

- cuando mamá murio tu estuviste ahí, verdad?

- obio - la interrumpió rin

-Pudiste ver la acecino de mamá?, acaso sabes como encontrado?

- SI- solo fue eso la respuesta, cortante y fría

-Por que no dijiste quien era?

- ya lo tenían pero papá lo dejo ir, tu escuchaste dijo que era inocente, y no me hizo caso a mi

- es por eso que siempre eres así con papá?, bueno tu eras mas fría y reservada con el que con los demás

- yo no soy fría kag muestro mis sentimientos a quien puedo confiar y no confió en todos solo una y esa esta muerta.

- Rin por que no lloraste cuando mamá murió?, solo te limitaste a callar y casi no hablas con nadie de eso

- una vez mamá me dio que no debía mostrar debilidad si quería ser fuerte, y llorar para mí se convirtió en una debilidad que debía de borrar

- pero te dolió la muerte de ella y no lo demostraste

- me dolió pero con llorar no le daría la vida, crees que si mis lagrimas hubieran servido para darle la vida no hubiera llorado?, pero eso no cambiaria ni cambia nada ella esta muerta y muerta se quedara- respondió aunque sin quererlo las ultimas palabras sonaron mas rudas y frías que como las quiso decir

- A mi si me dolió y si llorar es debilidad no lo se pero así hice saber que si me dolió la partida de mama, además saque el dolor que eso me causaba- respondió kagome dolida y con lagrimas en sus vivaces ojos

- Y que sacaste con eso? NADA, mas que lastima y si piensas que no me dolió su muerte estas equivocada por que si me dolió y mucho ella era todo para mi y ya no la tengo, si pudiera daría mi vida para que ella regrese pero no sirve eso

- Pero no lo demuestras, Rin alguna ves has amado a alguien?

- dijiste que solo me preguntarías una cosa y no tantas- respondió cortante

a pesar de que ella era la menor, Rin tenia mas fuerza y siempre solía intentar hacer caso a la Razon que al corazón, y kagome siendo la mayor era mas sensible a todo

Ya habían pasado una semana de todo lo hablado Myoga se hizo cargo de todo lo necesario para la huida dijo que mando un mensaje a un amigo de el y de su madre, que el gustosamente las acogería.

-Mi niña mañana llegan esos hombres, deben estar ya preparadas, asistirán a la ceremonia de bienvenida y cuando yo les diga ustedes deben desaparecer del lugar para salir por la parte sur del castillo tu ya sabes el camino, ahí estarán, Pegaso (n/a: esa es el nombre del caballo de Rin por que solo le hace caso a ella) y la yegua de tu hermana lleguen a la casa de Kaede ella las guiara hasta el puerto y las embarcara para donde mi amigo

- Esta bien maestro, Gracias por todo lo extrañare dijo Rin en un momento de tristeza. Ahí se despidió de su maestro tal vez no para siempre

- las alcanzare ahí y luego ya veremos que pasa- dijo abrazando a su discípula y acariciándole el cabello- suerte.- se separo y ya salía por a puerta de la habitación de Rin en donde había dicho todo a su pequeña, pero aun con la mano en el plomo de la puerta miro a Rin le dijo- sabes? me recuerdas a tu adre, eres igual que ella- dijo y salio de la habitación

Cuando por fin se pudo encontrar con su hermana le contó todo el plan explicándole como veían de hacerlo y en ese mismo momento sin que nadie lo notara sacaron unas bolsas conteniendo ropas alguna joyas por si necesitaban venderlas si se les acaba el dinero que tenían. Nadie noto lo que hicieron aun los preparativos exigían la atención de todos y los guardias a su cuidado solo pensaron que se trataba de uno de los juegos que solía hacer Rin.

Al día siguiente todo estaba ya listo los príncipes destinados para su esposo llegaron muy bien escoltados, por la orden del rey, en carruajes muy bellos y con unos caballos blancos hermosísimos.

En la fiesta los príncipes por fin conocieron a sus futuras esposas - Eh aquí las princesas de este palacio- dijo el rey cuando sus dos hijas salieron al gran salón con sus mejores ropajes que las hacían ver mas hermosas de lo que ya eran. Rin llevaba un vestido largo de ceda color blanco por parte del pecho y parte del volado y las mangas, ya desde la parte baja de sus pechos, y desde la cintura llevaba adornos de ceda rojos, Kagome llevaba un vestido igual de ceda de color rosa entero con adornos de color blanco (n/a: la verdad creo que no me explique bien en la ropa pero vean como eran los vestido de antes esos súper anchazos k venían de dos colores y si quieren ver el vestido de Rin es el mismo de usa la princesa Maria Antonieta (lady oscar) cuando llega a Francia jeje ese es una muy buena referencia a como son los vestidos que usan)

- Señores dejen presentarles a mis hijas la mayor es Kagome y luego esta Rin ellas son mi vida-presentó el padre - Kagome el es el príncipe heredero del sur Hoyo Tomoby - Kagome le izo una pequeña reverencia al que ya sabia tenia que ser su futuro esposo -Rin el es Kohaku Zabare príncipe del norte (n/a: oigan la verdad n soy buena para dar lugares si así me critiquen nn) Rin al igual que su hermana hizo una reverencia y le dedico una de sus bellas sonrisas cosa que al padre le agrado mucho y al pobre príncipe lo dejo pasmado - Bueno será mejor que comience el banquete luego debemos dirigirnos a los jardines para la gran recepción a sus nombres jóvenes- concluyo el rey

Después de la cena en e salón junto con condes, duques y todo el sequito de miembros de la alta sociedad, todos salieron al los jardines del palacio a la fiesta en honor a los dos jóvenes príncipes, las dos muchachas estuvieron casi una hora en la fiesta y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse para hacer lo planeado después de la señal de Myoga, Cuando Rin y Kagome se dirigían a su cuarto para cambiarse de vestimentas para huir, las dos fueron elevadas por los aires sujetas por unos brazos bien fuertes que las alzaron hacia la torre mas alta del castillo y sus gritos se escucharon haciendo que la tranquilidad de la fiesta se desvaneciera y todos prestaran atención a los dos recién llegados.


End file.
